Hospitals and similar institutions which house relatively immobile or non-ambulatory patients require a system for evacuation of such patients in the event of fire or other emergencies. Such evacuation may involve descending stairways as well as moving across a level surface. In the past, the patient's mattress has been used to transport the patient by securing the mattress around the patient with ropes or straps and dragging the mattress by means of the ropes or straps. Such a method generally requires at least two attendants to secure the patient in the mattress and then move the mattress and patient. Further, mattresses are bulky and difficult to manoeuvre down stairs, or into an ambulance.
It is important in devices of this type that the device be easily and compactly stored for quick access in the event of emergency and further that the device provide sufficient protection to the patient while being moved, for example when descending stairs or when the patient is left outside the building in the elements.